


However we are, home is a home

by SeaOfOurEyes



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: tuftbatch with hiddlesbatch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfOurEyes/pseuds/SeaOfOurEyes
Summary: This was an idea I had a few days ago. I can't quite remember when or where it came from, but it was one of those nice feelings I suddenly have, like a warmth inside the chest; you'll see on the writing, I hope. I tried my best to transmit what I felt through the scenes, thoughts and words. And writing on the other side of view was intentional too.I hope I was clear enough so you understand I love you, no matter how.Happy birthday, my Tom.





	However we are, home is a home

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had a few days ago. I can't quite remember when or where it came from, but it was one of those nice feelings I suddenly have, like a warmth inside the chest; you'll see on the writing, I hope. I tried my best to transmit what I felt through the scenes, thoughts and words. And writing on the other side of view was intentional too. 
> 
> I hope I was clear enough so you understand I love you, no matter how. 
> 
> Happy birthday, my Tom.

 

* * *

 

It has been a long week. 

Shootings were a bit messy, at first. Some people didn’t really know what they were going to do yet. Now, by the end, they are being too intense.

Benedict had felt a bit sick during the week — probably something he ate. His stomach is not really the strongest one, and he always takes too long to eat when I'm away. When he does remember to eat, his stomach already planned a fuss for him for the next few days, mainly when it sees that I won't be there to heal it faster — oh, Ben is also a bit clumsy with medicines when he's by himself. I'm the one who makes him take care of himself more, mostly.

Hal’s school called us both. Said he had a little trouble with a colleague. Something about trying to protect another colleague from bullying... I can't forget to ask Ben for more details later, when I'm at the hotel. At least I know he already handled it. Our boy tends to be a hero all the time but... it's not always good, he can prejudice himself for that one day. We should parent him more on that. 

Forever's cramps weren't passing a few days before I left. Her doctor said she would try a new medicine, and the new appointment was to happen today... One more thing I will ask Ben. 

I just hope they're okay. 

I don't consider Ben not capable of taking care of everything, he very much can, but we're not the same when we're apart. He gets too tired and so do I. I know it and I know he feels the same. The days we stick apart are the hardest ones; maybe we committed a mistake by getting so used with each other's presence, but we needed it, we have always needed it and we are happy like that. 

So I am not unhappy, no. 

Today I am just tired. And I know Ben is tired too. I can tell by his messages, by the intonation of his voice.  

Meanwhile, I am trying to memorize my lines but, honestly... I just wish I was with them. All of me is, after all, except my body. Well, my physical body, because my mind, my thoughts, my heart, my soul, they are all with my boys and girl. 

At least it's the last day. The last days always takes long to end, I'm used. But today's last day didn't took long... it took an eternity. So when the hotel's room appeared above my eyes I could hardly believe it. 

A quick hot shower and a meal were enough to take me straight to bed. It was late, my loves were probably sleeping already, but I was going to send messages to Ben anyway. We never failed to share messages when we were far. 

All the questions I took a mental note during the day, I did remember while typing him some words. I told him, briefly, about my day, asked him about our kids, and at last, asked about his stomach. 

My longing and curiosity were extremely happy when the questions were quickly answered, showing me that my husband was still awake, which was another questioning since he used to sleep early - in the kids' time - when I was out. 

Hiato was fine, he wasn't hurt or upset, but he had asked to sleep in our bed with his da — so one, he wasn't sad but he was missing me and a bit shaken up with the events. Two, I couldn't give Ben a phone call so it wouldn't wake him up; Forever's medicine would still take some days to work, and stomach ache were the answers; the poor thing. 

Of course I had to demand him to go to the drugstore first thing in the morning so he would buy the right remedies and take care of himself. Although he is a sleeping machine when he's ill and a tough head for drugs, he'd have to take Hiato to school anyway, and some nice words and strict orders — with recompenses — work every time, so he would do it as I told. After all, I would be home in less than 24 hours, he knew he would get his rewards soon. Hopefully, I’d soon take care of him.

And truly, I just want to go home, to get a good rest.  

As much as I love my job, my carrer, there’s nothing I grief more than staying away from my beloved family. It might sound a bit dramatic but my words are honest to my feelings. I miss them loads. That’s why I get so grateful when my work’s finished and it’s time to go home: it means I had completed my tasks — which I love, and it is time to be back with the man that have made me complete, and with the children that have made me feel I am worth, loved. 

By the morning, on my way to the airport, I’ve finally succeeded on listening Benedict’s voice through the phone. He obeyed on the medicines, thank God. He took Forever with him and took the chance to have a walk with her. They were going well, better than the previous day, he said. That meant Hiato was less hyperactive about the issue and Forever’s cramps didn’t give them trouble during the night. 

Relieving, by all means. I know how Ben stays when his stomach attacks and having too much work with the babies makes him extremely tire–...

But I really should stop worrying. He is a great father and a great man. No stomach ache would stop him from doing what he always does. 

Focusing on myself, I've managed to sleep some hours during the air travel. Usually when I'm almost getting home is the time when I feel the tiredness from the shootings period. Maybe that's because my mind and body knows I'll finally be able to have a proper rest. They know I'll be finally in my love's arms, too. Only thinking about it makes my chest so incredibly warm, it soothes my soul and makes me fly between the clouds... quite literally. 

And when I see him waiting for me from the distance, it’s like I haven’t seen him for ages. 

My entire body shivers, my heart bumps strongly along with my blood; my chest dives in a marvelous warmth of love. It’s always like the first time. It’s always like the first time I had realized I was in love with him and he was in love with me. 

I love this man, and I have fucking missed him. 

We hug each other so firmly that it seems we’ll never let go, and people around must think we had been apart for years, but I don’t mind. 

— God, I’ve missed you. – is Ben’s first and usual sentence, after a while of hugging. 

— Oh, I’ve missed you too. Living without you is never the same. – I answer, stepping back a little but immediately grabbing his hand. – How are you? 

— Definitely better now. How was your trip? 

— I’ve managed to sleep, can you believe that? I guess this week was really tiresome. 

— Wow. That’s news... – He chuckles while taking my packs to carry. I love how attentive he is with me. – I’m glad you took some rest, you deserve it and there is more to come when we get home. – He smiles at me and I obviously can’t resist to kiss those lips. Being away from them is torture. 

— Thank you, my love. 

As he said, rest indeed came more when we got home. I rested for a good amount of hours, until the night. 

In our way home, we’ve talked about everything. He assured all was fine again and the stomach ache was gone, such as Forever’s cramps and Hiato’s anxieties. 

Yet I realized they weren’t actually gone... His stomach attacked once more during the night, probably because of the wine and food we had eaten after he insisted so much I deserved a perfect meal. Stubborn. And, although at first I wanted to be mad at him for not telling the truth, I saw that he was just trying not to give me a panick attack, mainly for being the air travel day – I always get a bit anxious, so if I knew he was still sick I’d get extremely hyped to get home real quick.

So our night is being a bit intense.  He got up a few times from bed, and I’m downstairs preparing him some pure medicines and a hot water bag when Forever starts crying. 

— Ben, leave her to me! Keep resting! – is my first reaction. I really don’t want him to do much effort even though he’s probably thinking the same about me. 

Two hot water bags are being needed today, probably. 

I finish Ben’s suplies and go upstairs, meeting him by the door. Forever was still crying. 

— I told you to keep resting, darling.

— You should be the one resting, Tom.

— Of course not, I’ve done it the whole afternoon. Besides, you’re in pain and took care of them alone the whole week. Take your medicine, lay down and use the water bag, okay? You need to get better. 

He gives me an insistent look but I know inside he likes my “orders”. The light sigh and tiny smile he gives me proves it. 

— Alright. But call me if you need.

I nod and give him a kiss on his cheeks before going to Forever’s rescue. She’s crying a little harder now and I’m sure I know the morive. Poor little girl. 

Takes me several minutes to calm her down, the nights are usually the worst for our baby girl. 

My back was already hurting a bit from the trip, and now my arms joined. I’m not complaining, though. 

Slowly and carefully I left her in the baby crib. Now it was time to take care of my biggest boy. 

— Do you feel any better? – I ask Ben when I lay on bed beside him.

— Yes, thank you. – He gives me a smile, tired yet sincere. – Forever’s any better? 

— Yes, I hope. I gave her some massages and the tea so the pain would calm. It took a while but the effects made her sleep now. 

— She’s not even speaking and she’s suffering already... 

— Well, but she would definitely suffer more without us. 

— ... You’re right. – His smile was purest now. He comes closer to give me a soft kiss on my lips. – I’m so sorry you’re having so much trouble. You should really take some rest, if anything happens leave it to m-

— Shhh shhh, you shush now. 

— But Thomas-

— Nooo no no, I don’t want to heart it. Now you take a rest and sleep. – I insist, taking the blankets and covering him properly. – I want you well and covered tomorrow. I still have recompenses to give you. 

He giggles, giving in. I’ve got him.

— No you don’t. You are my true recompense. 

I follow him on giggling; can’t help when he’s that cute. 

— Thank you. But I’ll give you anyway.

This time, the smile he gives me looks almost like a smirk, and by the feeling between us, we could easily make out for some minutes before heading to sleep if it wasn’t for the soft knock on the door. 

— _Daddas_ _?  –_ Hiato's voice calls and I get up immediately to go for the door. 

— Yes, kiddo? - I say when seeing my blondy boy, staring at me whilst hugging his stuffed monkey we've got him in Canada. - Is everything alright? 

—  _Foieve_ is hurt again dadda? - He asks and scratches one of his eyes. 

 _—_ Oh. She woke you up, love? - I pick him up and bring him inside the room. - I'm sorry.

 ** _—_** Yes, dadda, but is okay. I wanna see if she okay _becose_ I have to _potect_ her.

I swear this boy has the most precious heart in this universe, after Benedict. No wonder why he's our son. 

— That's really nice of you to think, darling, but you shouldn't worry that much. Da and me will protect her and you. 

— Thanky dadda. I _misses_ you. 

— Me too. So very much. - I hug him tight and he lays on my chest. I love how tiny he is, how soft, how adorable. 

Benedict is looking at us, smiling, his eyes shinning. He gets emotional with the smallest things, and I think that's one of them. I believe, like me, he's always so proud of how Hiato is growing up, always so tender and polite. We're doing a good job. 

Our boy asks then to sleep with us. We couldn't deny, although it would mean some kicks and punches until daylight, we could live with that. 

I could, and would, surely live with that. 

By the time Hiato falls asleep, Ben is almost there too. I'm still with my eyes wide open, caressing our son's hair. I know I'm gonna fall asleep in 10 minutes or so, so I'm just enjoying this moment while I can. 

Truth is, my body is extremely tired. My back and legs and arms hurt, and my head feels heavy along with my eyes. 

But this, having my son, my husband and my daughter by my side, is more than enough. Having my family, in sickness or health, is the one thing that matters to me. 

I have everything I need, and by the warmth of love, once more, I fall asleep, dreaming of more and more days to come by their side. 


End file.
